warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Desertchaser
click to open- Desertchaser belongs to the one and only Dawnreader. Original coding by Pokeball, modified by me. Desertchaser's theme song is Nevada- Vicetone (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5QP_W-yAlRc) A P P E A R A N C E Desertchaser. A cat of many scars, with long, sweeping fur that flies in the wind. His fur color can best be described as somewhere between the sun shining on a lion's coat and the shifting sands of the environment he was named after. He has sage-green eyes and a tail more like a RiverClan cat's than a WindClan's. If you were to see his face, it wouldn't be his brilliant golden coat that strikes you. It's the look ''on his face. Desertchaser's eyes are always scanning the horizon far beyond, and his expression is one of sheer loneliness. '''P E R S O N A L I T Y' If you had to describe Desertchaser in one word, it would have to be wanderer. For that is what he is. Never in the same place, always drifting around like leaves on wind. He is quiet and shy, yet if he is provoked he seems to turn into a lion. Even the most vicious of foxes have a hard time facing his sharp claws and pointy teeth. H I S T O R Y expect me to procrastinate on this * born to Dewsong and Bluetalon, Bluetalon dies and Dewsong's brother Hazymist, the deputy, helps raise the kits * Desertkit's sister Sparrowkit always teased him but never realized how much it hurt him * Became depressed and moody even as a kit * Became Desertpaw, Frostfeather had high expectations and helped him out of his sadness * Worked hard, became Desertchaser ahead of his sister * Sparrowpaw becomes jealous, following him around and picking on him * Desertchaser tries not to let it hurt him and Frostfeather becomes a huge friend * Hazymist, now Hazystar, dies because a certain Sparrowpaw, now Sparrowseeker, murders him * The new leader Breezestar chooses Desertchaser instead and Sparrowseeker becomes enraged, planning to murder her own brother in cold blood * Sparrowseeker's friend, who happens to be Frostfeather, becomes worried and tells Desertchaser, and they both figure out Sparrowseeker's plans * Shocked, Desertchaser tries to confront her but she evades his questions * Desertchaser and Frostfeather catch Sparrowseeker right after she finishes murdering Breezestar * Sparrowseeker, furious at Desertchaser, tries to murder him too, but after a split second's hesitation Frostfeather barrels into Sparrowseeker's side, throwing Sparrowseeker into a tree and breaking several of her bones * After Sparrowseeker's death, Desert''star'' can't help but feel guilty * Desertstar eventually decides to leave his Clan and become a loner R E L A T I O N S H I P S text Q U O T E S * "Leave me alone!" * "Try me, big sister. I don't want to hurt you." * "You chose Desertchaser over me. ''Desertchaser." -Sparrowseeker'' "Frostfeather didn't choose anybody. I'm sorry, Sparrowseeker." -Desertchaser T R I V I A * Desertchaser right now is the closest I have to a sona. * He's slightly based off of my old cat, Mira, before she went missing. * I went through several long, complicated names before choosing this one. * He was also originally going to be a Tribe cat. * Frostchaser is NOT a thing. IS. NOT. Even though I kind of ship them and Frostfeather is only 1 and a half moons ahead of Desertchaser. G A L L E R Y A98DB546-5232-458C-B8F6-BFF7305D52B8.jpeg|Quick drawing of Desertchaser EDDFB8D0-4839-4F2B-9E43-342E0C693699.jpeg|Desertchaser by Moonwing9! He looks gorgeous, thank you so much! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Toms Category:Loners Category:Former Clan Cats Category:Content (Dawnreader the SkyWing-NightWing)